Harry Potter and the Shakespearean Play
by volleyballsongbird
Summary: There's a new class that makes Harry be in a play. Why are all the students involved in this play acting like their roles? What havoc will a play wreak upon Hogwarts and it's students?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Midsummer Night's Dream. If I did, why would I be writing this story on the internet and not publishing it.**

**This is my first fanfic so try to be kind. I appreciate any comments as long as they aren't rude. **

**This takes place in their 5****th**** year, but none of the Ootp has happened except for him going to OotP headquarters. That's right no dementor attack, no ministry visit and no Umbridge but don't worry there is still Luna.**

**Chapter 1: Pan's Dream**

"What is Dumbledore thinking?" That was the thought that all 2nd years and up thought after Dumbledore's annual welcoming speech ended. It had started the usual way. "Welcome, please stay out of the forest, blah, blah, blah." That was until he said something that no one was expecting.

"This year students we are adding another mandatory class, The Arts. It has come to my knowledge that most Hogwarts students do not know some of the greatest artists in history, both muggle and wizard. This class will require all students to, at the least, sample all forms of art. This does not just include painting, sculpting and those things, but drama, writing and other such things. Some classes may even have to perform a play." Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as he said that. "Teaching this class will be Professor Robyn Pan, I expect you all to give him a warm welcome."

A young man stood, he was sitting next to Hagrid. He was tall, with brown hair that was just a bit longer than stander but shorter than, say Lucius Malfoy's hair. He had golden complexion, the sort of tan one would obtain by being in the sun all the time. He had a fascinating face; it was angular and sharp but showing softness that no one would expect to be there. He had brown eyes, with a mischievous twinkle in them. He had a blinding smile on and you could tell that about half of the girls had already fallen in love with him. It was unusual to have a teacher so young, he looked around mid-twenties.

Though most thought that they would like him, they were in shock. Another class, more homework and the possibility that they would have to be embarrassed in front of the whole school. What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Can you believe it? Another class! I mean he looks nice enough but you know with our luck we're going to be the class that has to perform." Ron Weasely complained. Harry smiled; the red head was infamous for his hatred of classes. It was curious how unlike he was from his long time crush, Hermione. Hermione was so studious and so like a Ravenclaw, that for most of his first year, Harry had wondered why she had been put in Gryffindor until she showed her bravery, courage and loyalty through the scrapes that they had been through together.

The opening feast was done and everyone had gone to their respective houses. Most of the students grumbling about the new class.

"Oh Ron, it's not going to that bad. Hey we might even learn about Shakespeare. I wouldn't mind performing one his plays." Hermione smiled. Since she was little, Shakespeare had been her favorite writer. She used to dream of being an actress, just so she could be in his plays. She had all of his works and when she was particularly sad, like when Ron asked her to the winter ball as an after thought, she would read his plays and compare her situation to those in the story and remind herself that love conquers all. Hopefully.

"Who?" Ron asked, his face scrunching up.

Harry laughed; even he knew who Shakespeare was. Though that might have had something to do with the fact that Hermione had given the complete of works of Shakespeare for Christmas and during the summer, having nothing else to do, he had read some of it. He didn't understand it very well but then he hadn't really paid attention to it.\

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes these boys were just so ignorant. "You know Ron, William Shakespeare?" When no comprehension showed on Ron's face, she tried again.

"The Bard? The Bard of Avon? The playwright of the globe theater? The writer of Romeo and Juliet?" Nothing "Oh come on Ron, surely you know the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. That's where those two people fall in love and then they kill themselves out of love or something like that. Right?" Ron said. Hermione felt like she wanted hit head against the wall. How could he have grown up with out knowing who William Shakespeare, WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, was.

"You know what Ron? Dumbledore's correct; you and the rest of this school need to take this class. I will not do your homework for this class. This one you need to know." and with that, she stood up and walked up to her dorm muttering under her breath. "Shakespeare, William Shakespeare. How could he not know who Shakespeare was? God, how could someone grow up not knowing who he was? I hope we perform one of his plays."

Ron turned to look at Harry with questioning eye. "What did I do?" He asked. "Ron…… never mind. Let's go to bed." Harry shook his head and headed upstairs. He heard Ron saying behind him "Girls are so confusing."

The next morning, at breakfast, McGonagall handed the golden trio their class schedules and Ron groaned. "Double Arts first thing. Great, new teacher, new subject, first day of classes on a Monday and we have to also stand the Slytherins. At least it's not potions."

"Ron, I don't think it will be that bad. He looks nice enough and I think he's smart enough to see through the Slytherins act." Said Harry as he looked up at their new teacher. Not the DADA, he was not of much interest to Harry as the Arts teacher was. Not only was he striking but he wore the most interesting robes. They were as strange as Dumbledore's, but in better taste. His robes were an odd combination of deep forest green and woodsy brown. It seemed like his robes were made completely out of vines and leaves. It seemed that if he walked into a forest you would loose sight of him even if you were staring straight at him and your eyes never left his. His hair was messy this morning and it actually like there was leaves in his hair. Harry shook his head and looked at his hair again. He must have been mistaken because his hair was not very messy after all, quite like it was yesterday night. There were no leaves in his hair. Suddenly he was having a friendly staring match with the Professor. The Professor smiled and winked and looked away.

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione was literally yelling in his ear "Ow, yes Hermione, I'm fine, Next time can you lower the volume. I think you blew my eardrum." He glared at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you just sort of blanked out for a while." Hermione said sheepishly. "Yeah mate, you were, like, totally out of it for a bit." Ron said.

"I was just looking at the Professor Pan's robes. Have you ever seen something so strange looking?" Ron glanced up at Dumbledore's attire, a bright orange robe with green lining, with the green hat; he looked like a huge pumpkin, a kind, happy one but a pumpkin. Then he looked at Professor Pan's vine robes. "Well he is definitely challenging Dumbledore but I still think that Dumbledore wins."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and winced, it was actually painful to look straight at the Headmaster's robes.

"Guys we can discus our Professor's robes ON the way to class. If we don't leave now we're going to be late." Hermione interrupted dragging them out of their seats. "Seriously, when you guys have those conversations, I think that you are actually girls disguised as boys then I look at how much you both eat." And with that she dragged them to class.

Soon they were settled into class, all three of them sitting together. There was a strange assortment of kids in this class. From all of the houses, sadly this included Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise and Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherins and Gryffindors shooting death looks at each other.

Professor Pan came sweeping into class. "Quiet please." Harry shook, his voice was like leaves rustling and the essence of mischief combined. "Hello, my name is Robyn Pan, but you may call me Professor Pan, Professor or just Pan, but for this class you may also call me Director." He smiled as the whole class groaned, except for Hermione, whose face was glowing as he hand shot up.

"Yes Ms.?" Professor Pan said "Granger, Hermione Granger sir. Are we going to perform a Shakespearean play?"

"Why yes Ms. Granger, you will be performing a Shakespearean play, in fact, one of my favorites, A Midsummer Night's Dream." He smiled at Hermione before continuing "I will give you your parts at the end of class. Your homework will be to study your part and write a 2 foot paper on why your character is important to the play, due next class."

He took out his wand, which looked like intertwining branches, and flicked it at a bookshelf holding thin books and a book came to each person.

"Ok, does everyone have a book? Good, everyone please take notes." He waited for the students to get out paper and quills. "William Shakespeare was born April 1564 in Stratford-upon-Avon."

At the end of class Professor got a piece of paper out and said "Ok here's your parts, you may leave after you find your part."

"Theseus – Terry Boot

Egeus- Vincent Crabbe

Lysander- Ron Weasely

Demetrius- Blaise Zabini

Philostrate- Gregory Goyle

Quince- Marcus Belby

Snug-Michael Corner

Bottom- Neville Longbottom

Flute-Harold Dingle

Snout-Anthony Goldstein

Starveling-Geoffrey Hopper

Hippolyta- Cho Chang

Hermia- Hermione Granger

Helena- Pansy Parkinson

Oberon- Draco Malfoy

Titania- Luna Lovegood

Puck- Harry Potter

Peas-blossom-Melinda Bobbin

Cobweb-Hannah Abbot

Moth-Lavender Brown

Mustard-seed-Duncan Inglebee

Other Fairies Attendants/ Attendants- Rest of class"

"Wait I'm who??!!" exclaimed Harry


End file.
